Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some instances, a user of a computing device can utilize a camera or other image sensor of the computing device (or system) to capture or record media content, such as images and/or videos.
In one example, under conventional approaches, the user can utilize the camera to create media content with certain camera or photography effects, such as an long exposure effect. In this example, the user has to manually configure and stabilize the camera to produce suitable media content with the long exposure effect. In one example, under conventional approaches, the user can utilize the camera to create a time-lapse video including image frames or still frames captured at different time intervals. If the time-lapse video incorporates a moving object, then the movements of the object will appear to be choppy or unsmooth due to the frames of the time-lapse video being captured at different time intervals. As a result, viewing the moving object within the time-lapse video can be unpleasant, unsatisfying, uninteresting, or otherwise undesirable. Due to these and other reasons, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with utilizing computing devices (or systems) to produce media content.